


Molten Feathers

by Athaerys



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athaerys/pseuds/Athaerys
Summary: It’s molting season for the High Entia, and for one prince, it’s endless embarrassment
Relationships: Alvis & Kallian (Xenoblade Chronicles), Alvis/Kallian (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Molten Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Ive been struggling with some minor writers block, so I defaulted to writing Kallvis and yeah, I love this ship  
> I genuinely had no idea for this title so unclever title it is :)  
> Thanks to a friend for giving me the prompt for this, it helped a lot

“Your Highness, is everything alright?”

For all of the full-winged High Entia, it was the time of the cycle where they shed a majority of their feathers for they have collected too much ether. Their wings possess multiple functions, the most noteworthy of them being the ability of flight, if for short distances or emergency situations, and ether regulation. Without ether regulation, they are more sensitive to changes in ether levels and prone to illness among other things. During this time, half-winged and small-winged High Entia know that those molting are more sensitive to ether and cannot regulate without health consequences, so it is customary to avoid using a high concentration until the two weeks are over.

Kallian’s feathers had just started falling out earlier that morning, so Alvis had no idea what was going on when he walked into the private quarters they shared after a long day of duties and saw his fiancee sitting on the bed, plucking his feathers out, leaving a ring of feathers around him. At the sound of his voice, Kallian immediately perked up, forgetting his previous task to greet the homs currently standing still in the doorway.

“Alvis, you’re done with your seer work? And please, you do not need to call me ‘Your Highness’ anymore, afterall we are to be married in a few months!”

Kallian then grabbed Alvis’ hand and dragged the homs completely into their room with a wide grin on his face. Just the thought alone of marrying the seer always managed to make a huge smile appear on his face. He then sat back down to where he was before Alvis walked in, surrounded by shed feathers, while Alvis himself walked towards the desk that had a high up view of the city of Alcamoth and rested in the chair nearby. Watching the sun dim over the city was a breathtaking view that never seemed to get old for the homs.

“Ah my apologies, it is as they say, ‘old habits die hard’. What is it you were doing just now before I walked in?”

“Oh!” Kallian’s face immediately gained a dusting of pink and he looked away from Alvis, abashed at the mention of what he was doing, “I was plucking some of my old feathers as it is the beginning of the time where we High Entia shed our feathers in turn for new ones to grow in. Most do not need to be plucked, they fall off naturally, however I was getting rid of some that were on the tad painful side. You can also see that these are duller in colour, their usefulness in regulating ether has diminished significantly. Half-wing and small-wing High Entia have the same experience, however due to their genetic differences in regulating ether and the size of their feathers, it is not nearly as frequent of an event as those with full wings.”

“I see. I knew of this event, as I’ve seen feathers scattered throughout Alcamoth over the years, however I never knew it differed for those with a mixed heritage and that it could be painful. How fascinating. Are you ok?” 

“Yes well, please do not worry yourself too much, I am more than ok and had just gotten the last of the painful feathers out when you walked in. It is not such a big deal, I can assure you that. Was there anything in particular that you wish to discuss with me?”

Alvis then stood up from the chair he was resting in to join Kallian on sitting on the bed, “No, I had merely wanted to spend time with you. It is as you said, we are to be married in four months, and I believe any happy relationship is built on quality time spent in one another’s company. Would you like some help in cleaning up all these shed feathers?” Alvis then waved his hand to indicate all of the feathers scattered on their bed, which happened to be quite a lot.

“Ah yes that would be most appreciated. My apologies for having you see your hard work in preening my wings go to waste so quickly. If I had known that this would occur soon, I would have waited to ask you until after new feathers grow in.” 

“It is of no consequence,” Alvis started as he got up from sitting on the luxury bed, turning around to offer his hand to the High Entia Prince, a genuine smile reserved for just him on his face “Shall we begin cleaning?” 

After being pulled up and into a chaste kiss from the seer, both got to work gathering all of the shed feathers that Kallian had plucked and naturally shed. A majority of these feathers were on the bed, while some had managed to fall onto the ground and decorate the ornate marble floors. 

Throughout the cleaning, Alvis had noticed that Kallian seemed to be rather flustered over the fact he was making a mess of shed feathers, even though he had assured his fiancee that it was of no matter and something he shouldn’t be embarrassed about. It was quite charming, as this was a side of the prince that no one but himself was able to see, as he always maintained a face of diplomacy and neutrality in front of others. If anyone were to ask the seer, he would play along and smugly say that Kallian was always neutral, even though in actuality the prince was very expressive and had the uncanny ability to go into hours long tangents about the smallest of details. Sometimes he would get so worked up his wings puff up and animate his entertaining rant, moving very quickly but always graceful enough to not damage any nearby object. 

Secretly Alvis began loving the times of cycle where it was time to shed old feathers, for it was a time that Kallian showed emotions very rarely seen elsewhere. He didn’t mind the daily cleanup of feathers for the two weeks of shedding, or the hours spent together preening in the evenings and making sure Kallian’s wings were neat enough for an important meeting. It is all worth it, if Alvis got to spend a lifetime with the first person that taught him how to love.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading and Id love feedback/comments so I can grow as a writer! <3


End file.
